The unknown fighter
by DreamixAngel
Summary: "I go by the name of Simone: an ordinary teenager leading a normal life… until nightfall… Then, I go by the name of Simone: an assailant with no weakness and no past." Formally Shredder's worst nightmare, I just like this title better...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A what?**

Fate has a nasty habit of messing with one's head. One minute you're as happy as someone who just won fifty trillion in cold hard cash and the next you find out that it was a lie. The same thing has happened to me.

I'm what you might call an assailant, perhaps an assassin but I strongly doubt that. In all seriousness, I'm not your average teenager: I have… _certain_ abilities. No one actually knows about this, not even my parents, and that makes me feel like a big fake. I have to pretend each and every day that I'm something I most certainly am not just to prevent some… information from being revealed about me.

I go by the name of Simone: an ordinary teenager leading a normal life… until nightfall… Then, I go by the name of Simone: an assailant with no weakness and no past. In all honesty, I actually enjoy every minute of it, but the world constantly needs saving and those of us who do save it go unacknowledged and nonexistent… We're not a bunch of invisible people, but _he_ says that we must be to co-exist in this place.

My brothers and I have a solid relationship, nothing can tear us apart. My "father" has raised me since I was just a baby, took me in like his own and cared for me. I'm younger than my brothers but, for some unknown reason, I'm much more mature.

My one room is actually damp and dark while my other one is filled with sunlight and cool air. I love blue, especially a beautiful shade of it. My hair is a lovely snow-white, my eyes are the colour of soft and perfect grass while my skin is a beautiful shade of beige.

My life as a normal teenager does go along well with my other life: the one no one knows about. I go to school each day, I get top grades and I'm popular, though I don't really have friends except for my brothers. I'm too scared to have my secret revealed to dangerous ears and I can't, no, _don't_, want to imagine the consequences if something like that actually happened.

"Father" has always told me that I'm special, but very different and that made me even more special. I still believe him, but I feel too different to see myself as special. He took me aside one day and told me everything I needed to know: I wasn't his child, with him being the way he is I figured it out long ago, and that I should leave for a while. I was to find myself a family, but I was to still keep contact with them.

When I was younger I assumed I was from another planet and that I was sent here to do something, blame it on my brothers and all their movies, but then I find out where I was actually living, what I really am and what I shouldn't expose to the outside world…

I now live my life as two: one as a normal teen and another as one that'll make you die of shock. It does tend to be difficult every now and again, but I've learned to cope with it.

My adoptive parents kept my name Simone, believing that another name would make me unresponsive and rebellious. I agree with that statement whole heartedly: I loved my name and I will not change it under any circumstance. My parents paid for my education, for my clothes and everything else that I needed. I learned new values, I learned about what is acceptable and what isn't and that made me question "father's" teachings.

I did ask him about it once and he simply told me that his were more for dangerous situations rather than everyday life. I accepted his response without question and continued living my life.

My parents died recently in a horrible car crash while I was visiting my other family. When the news reached my perfectly trained ears, I was at the scene faster than lightning. All I saw was a red pavement, a wet street and cars placed like someone threw a deck of cards in a random direction. I was destroyed. I couldn't accept the fact that they were gone, I truly couldn't.

If it weren't for my brothers and father, I wouldn't have made it through. They supported me, visited my adopted family's grave with me, celebrated traditions with me the way my adopted parents always did and even became my therapists when I needed one. I truly have one crazy life…

Here's why: It's been some time now and I'm living with my family in the sewers, in the lair they always had. My father is a grey rat half my height and a mutant, my brothers are turtles taller than me with a small shell on each of their backs and mutants. All four of them wear a different colour blindfold with holes for their eyes and a brown karate-belt. Each one of us has a different weapon, but can use the other's just as well as our own.

They call themselves TMNT, short for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I go along with that. Being raised by a bunch of mutants will make you feel like one after a while, trust me. I just go by Simone: an assailant with no weakness but a past that'll shock you to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Ambush**

To tell you the truth, I enjoy my life the way it is now. I have a family, I have friends, I don't have to…no, I _do_ have to live a lie. Life hadn't really changed much since my parents passed away; it only became a bit lonelier.

I walk through the school halls every day, lonely, trying to get through it without a real friend. I'm not rebellious or short-tempered, I just prefer to spend time with people I can trust. I've seen the principle more times in a month than I do my own family and that's saying something. He constantly arranged meetings with my parents so we can sort out my loneliness problem, until I told him they were dead. Now he looks at me with concerned eyes and I know the thought that constantly goes through his mind: She must be so lonely.

I am proving that I can provide for myself so that changed his gaze on me every time he sees me. I work on weekends and during holidays to earn some form of income to help me but that is only enough to sustain me.

My brothers each do something different to help as well: Donatello gives advice over the phone for any technical problems, Michelangelo entertains little children at parties and Leonardo and Raphael…well… they just keep training while Father is meditating and supervising.

Today wasn't much different than any other but that all changed as I walked home. School's out and I'm walking the same route I do every day. I walk past alleys, various shops and even a few houses, and I give a few pennies to homeless beggars on the street. I truly have sympathy for them and I always try to brighten their day somehow.

I was walking past one of the creepiest alleys in the city and I always walk faster when I come close to it and slower once I'm past, but it seems that today my trip won't be like it always is.

"Hey there, Beautiful," I heard a guy sneer from the shadows and I faintly hear something that sounded like a knife being thrown upwards. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

His cold and devilish voice sent a shiver down my spine as I stopped to locate the source. I heard more voices as laughter filled the air and I froze, knowing that those were the cackles of predators.

"We've seen you come by here quite often, my sweet," I heard another say and I turn to face him. I saw five men, I'd say they were in their mid-twenties, all gazing at me with hunger in their eyes and smirks on their hideous faces. "But you never stop to say 'hi'."

The other four started laughing again, but much more silently. Judging from the silence around me, I could tell it was just me and them, no passers-by or people looking for their destination. I narrowed my eyes and glared at each one quickly, silently making notes and taking in my surroundings just like Father taught me.

"What do you say, hm? Want to have some fun?" another asked and all five slowly began to approach me.

"That depends," I said, keeping my focus on them. "What's your definition of fun?"

The smirks grew wider and then one launched himself at me, knife in hand. I simply gave a small step to the side and he fell, having put all his weight on one spot, hitting the ground with a loud thud and sliding a few centimetres. Another came running and I stepped again and I soon began to do only that because now they were throwing themselves at me, hoping to catch me. I feel like I'm being attacked without a chance to really defend myself, so I can only duck and dive.

"Stand still, you little vermin!" one shouted and brought a knife closer to my face.

I grabbed his wrist and threw him over me, making sure to put the impact on his back. I heard something crack and I knew I hit my targeted area. I let go and spun around as yet another came charging at me, a chain connected with a steel ball hurling at me. I duck down, swung my one leg and tripped him, also succeeding in making his weapon backfire and entangle him as he fell on top of my first victim.

I stood up and gazed at the three remaining guys, all who were standing there as if hesitating. My first victim shouted for them to catch me and I smirked, knowing that they were somewhat afraid of me. I placed my weight evenly, pulled my left arm into a fist and next to my side and put my right arm in front of me and used two fingers to tell them to bring it on.

All three immediately rushed forward, one with a gleaming dagger, another with a wrench and the last with a chain, each with determination in their eyes. I side-stepped one, making him slip and knocked him on the back of his head to knock him out with my elbow, kicked the second in the stomach and he doubled-over. The third came charging, chain in hand and as he prepared to throw it, I side-stepped, grabbed his airborne arm and placed it behind his back and then kicked him right in the middle of his spine.

The chain dropped as his scream of pain rang through the air and I let go, watching him as he fell to his knees and clutched his aching back. Looking around again, I saw that three were down but two still remained. They looked at me with fear and were panting, trying to keep me in their sights. One was behind me, still clutching his stomach and the other was my first victim.

"I'll let you go pain-free if you tell me you surrender," I said, mischief gleaming in my green eyes and I knew I had already won this battle.

Both nodded eagerly and I gave a silent "hmmm" in approval.

"I had fun and we should do it again sometime," I said with a smirk as I walked past them and back on my original path. "I never knew beating people up was this entertaining."

I could sense the shiver that each felt as I laughed and continued on my way, heading towards my home with a smirk that couldn't be taken away. My path home was silent and I enjoyed every minute of it, knowing that I did something I enjoyed today: punishing wrong-doers.

Once I reached another alley, I walked in while keeping my breath in and my nose closed at all the garbage cans with rotten junk. I bent down, opened the manhole cover and jumped in, landing perfectly as I was taught to do. I closed the top and quickly picked my direction and headed in it, knowing the sewers inside-out. I reached a crossing and turned left, keeping my destination in mind. The sewers below were like a maze: great for when you want to think and know the way, horrible if you're absent-minded and don't have a good sense of direction to find your way back.

After a few minutes I reached a solid wall. Pipes were constructed above me and it seemed like a dead-end, but I knew better. I touched the brick right in the middle and a red scanner appeared. It illuminated a small portion of the brick wall and I gave my access code to gain entry.

The light disappeared and the wall was pulled into the ground at a very slow pace. Once it stopped, I stepped over it and it closed again.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked down the steel steps and into our living room.

Our home wasn't much to brag about, but it was good enough for our needs. We didn't paint the brown bricks nor the cement floor. We had a small pond in the middle of the circular room with a small bridge connecting the opposite sides. We had two green, three-seat couches with a wall made up of different sized televisions and a black gaming console in front of it. At my left side was a small grey kitchen, a fridge surrounded by green countertops and a stove with an oven. On one counter stood a microwave and away from that was a wooden table with six wooden chairs. A sink was built into the last counter and a dustbin stood at the end.

Straight ahead of me was a corridor that led to my father's office and a garage for all our vehicles. Before the opening were two flights of stairs, one going right and the other going left and both were coated in grey. Upstairs were eight different doors, the entire floor going in a circular motion around the lair to accompany the original sewer design. Six doors led to our bedrooms and the other two were bathrooms.

To the right of the corridor was a large electronic system that kept everything here in order. A large work table stood solid with an office chair and a computer on top, connected to a few other gadgets. Next to it was a large cabinet that contained tools and other equipment.

Finally, a door to my right led to a large training arena where I could hear someone taking out all his frustration on an innocent bean bag. I put down my bag near the couch and stretched out, releasing a sigh.

I always follow the same routine when I come home and that usually starts with me going to my father's office to greet him. I knocked three times and heard a croaky voice tell me to enter. I slid the wooden door open and closed it behind me. Candles were burning and bookcases lined the walls, each carrying books and ornaments. In the middle was a table and a red carpet. My father was sitting at the side opposite me on a red pillow and I went on my knees as I sat on the one in front of me.

"Afternoon, Father," I greeted softly has I bowed my head in respect.

I could feel my father smiling at me as he greeted me.

"Greetings, Simone. How was your day?"

"I ran into some trouble on my way home, but it went well as always. May I ask what you would like for lunch?"

"Some sandwiches would be nice, thank you,"

I stood up, gave a small bow and then left as he continued to do whatever he was doing. I headed to the kitchen and began to prepare some sandwiches for my dearest family as I listened to my brothers training, knowing they'll eat anything if they're very hungry, which they usually are when I come home every day.

I placed some sandwiches in plates and then headed to the training arena so I could greet my brothers. To tell you the absolute truth: only my father and I can cook in this household and this resulted in my brothers mainly eating pizza whenever they had the chance.

The training arena was quite large and had everything one needed… except another punching bag. Raphael was currently taking out his frustrations on the poor thing - I wonder what he and Leo were arguing about this time - and I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the poor thing that was currently being pounded into oblivion.

"Hi, Raph, what did the bag sin this time?" I asked, walking up to him.

With one punch, the bag burst and its contents spilled before Raph's feet as he breathed heavily. He turned around, took two sandwiches from the plate and walked off, not even looking at me.

Anyone else in my shoes would've wanted to know what his problem was, but I'm so used to him being like this I stopped worrying about it a long time ago. I walked back out, wanting to go find my other brothers. I found Leo meditating in his room, Don doing something technical on the living room computer system and Mickey…

"Reading comic books again?" I sighed as I entered his room.

Mickey's head shot up and he looked at me in a very confused manner.

"Simone! When did you get here?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, about twenty minutes ago. What are you reading?"

"A comic book…" he answered hesitantly.

"Does it have a name?" I enquired as I walked closer to him.

"The Amazing… I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a guy thing."

Oh sure it is.

"Well, anyway, here's some sandwiches. Eat up so I can kick your butt."

I placed the last plate before him and quickly left, knowing how desperate he was to get back to his reading. Deciding to eat with Don, I went back to the kitchen and prepared something for myself. I asked Don if I could sit next to him while watching him work. It would seem the woman on the other end of the line is quite clueless since Don was rubbing his temples in frustration.

"No, ma'am, that is not how it's done. You can't put a circle around the 'a' when typing an email address. You're supposed to… Yes, ma'am, I do know what I'm doing…"

#?#?#?#?#?#?#

Hurried and hushed footsteps jumped from roof to roof, hoping to soon reach their destination. They were out scouting potential candidates to join their group and found nothing, except the one girl they saw fighting in an ally. Her technique was almost flawless, her reaction-time was perfect and this came from someone who was still young. Surely, she was worthy enough to join The Foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Death by training**

"Raphael!" Father yelled as he banged his cane on the cement floor, making me jump from my position on the floor.

Raphael scoffed and turned to Father, his weapons tightly clenched in his fists. Father released a sigh and shook his head.

"Raphael, this attitude of yours is affecting your concentration. What is bothering you?" Father asked and we all turned to face Raphael. Raph and Leo have been sparring and Leo hardly lifted a finger and Raph got caught off-guard. This wasn't normal for either of them, they're usually fighting like they want to kill each other.

Raphael kept his gaze fixed on the ground and I could feel Father's patience wearing thin.

"Forgive me, Master Splinter." Raphael asked, his fists slightly loosening. "I just can't get over what happened."

Father gave a slight nod in understanding before he spoke.

"You should rest and try to find acceptance for the events that have occurred." Raph put away his weapons and then left, his body language showing just how upset he was. Leo put his swords away in the pouches he had on his back and walked towards us. "Donatello, Simone, your turn." Father instructed.

Don and I stood up, Don with his stick and me with my chain, and we took our positions. My chain was roughly three meters in length and had a scythe at the one end. Once Father told us we could begin, we both charged forward to attack. We were just sparring today, just to test our skills, and we weren't going to return to actual training for a while. Father wanted us to perfect our fighting skills rather than our physical strength and stamina.

"Master Splinter," Leo spoke and Father hummed in response. "Raphael needs more than time on his own. Perhaps it would help if he talked about it?"

I saw Father turn to Leo just as I dodged another attack from Don and we continued, putting our all into our combinations.

"Leonardo, your brother rarely, if ever, talks about what bothers him. Leave him be. He will talk when he is ready or he'll be back to his normal self once he has worked through his problems. You must focus on your training for now." Father answered, turning back to us.

Don and I were still going at it as if we're fighting in a war and Don was currently winning.

"Simone, your timing is off." Father scolded and I stopped just as Don did and I locked eyes with Father. "Remember the training! You cannot lose your concentration!"

I nodded and took my stance and Don copied before we went at it again.

#?#?#?#?#?#?#

"It's finally weekend." I sighed as I fell onto the couch, blowing my fringe out of my eyes. I've had a really hectic week and having it come to an end was heavenly…until Mickey ruined the moment.

"Simone! You'll never guess what happened!" he shouted, falling onto the couch beside me.

"Don't tell me…" I replied with a shocked gasp, like I always do when he uses that line.

"No, Raph isn't nice to everyone."

I groaned and turned away from my brother.

"That just ruined my optimism. So what?" I asked, slightly depressed.

"We heard on the news that there's a new gang in town! They're called The Rebels and they totally stirred up trouble yesterday! The police are looking for the members as we speak and we decided that we're going to help them! So tonight…"

"I'm staying home and watching movies." I cut him off, my voice deep. "I'm not getting dragged into what you four are planning. I do not want a repeat of last time."

I'm still getting nightmares about that night we went after some criminal and caught him, but then Father found out about it when it got on the news and they showed a picture of us. They even interviewed us and my brothers had to pretend to be wearing suites while I refused to copy them. Father grounded us for three months, took away Mickey's comics, Don's gadgets, Leo's training books, Raph's training gear and my phone. He also disconnected the gaming consoles and the tv's, he even hid the cables, so Mickey nearly burst into tears. Father's scary when he's mad.

Silence reigned between Mickey and I as we both thought back to that night. Mickey shuddered and I got goose bumps.

"Ya…ya know, maybe we should go with your idea." Mickey said after a few seconds and I nodded in approval, glad that he was using his head for once. "We'll drug Master Splinter and then go after them! It's brilliant!"

Or not.

#?#?#?#?#?#?#

"If this backfires…"

"Simone, you worry too much." Raph said as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the hideout of the new gang.

"I told you I didn't want any part in this." I hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on!" Mickey cheered from behind me. "Have some fun every once in a while!"

I scoffed as Don laughed.

"She doesn't entirely know the meaning of the word 'fun'. She thinks fun means listening to music and reading crime novels." Don informed Mickey, as if he didn't already know.

"My 'fun' is something I enjoy. This sneaking out and catching criminals is not my kind of thing. I hate it when we do this." I replied as we landed on the rooftop of the warehouse.

"But it is fun when you see their shocked faces." Mickey chipped in, grinning broadly.

"Alright, here's our plan." Leo began with a serious face and voice, but Raph cut in.

"We barge in and show them what we're made of!" he said, grinding his fists together.

I looked hesitantly at Leo, half of me expecting him to shoot down the idea while the other half of me wanted him to agree with Raph. I got neither.

"Raph, we can't charge in like that. We need a strategy and then we can show them by charging in."

Raph groaned while I tried to hide my amusement. My brothers can be quite strange sometimes. Our plan was simple: sneak in, catch them off-guard, fight without killing anyone and then leave when the cops arrive. Phase 1 was where we all snuck in through windows and roof panels, but that got ruined when Mickey decided to walk through the front door and yell "Honey, I'm home!" at the top of his lungs.

Next thing I knew, I was hiding with Leo outside as guns fired like hail. My breath was uncontrollably fast and my fists were turning white from gripping my chain. Don and Raph were hiding on my left with Mickey as pale as a sheet.

The firing stopped and I heard the last bullet barrel drop to the floor. I could smell dust and gunpowder, as well as the suspense that hung in the air. These guys were not to be messed with. I heard cautious, silent, footsteps approaching and I raised my chain slowly, preparing for an attack.

I saw the gun slowly peeking out of the doorway and then when I saw the hand gripping it, I grabbed my opportunity and swung my chain right at his face. After that the war started. We were fighting members left, right and center while dodging bullets that just wouldn't stop coming, the smell of blood quickly filled the air and screams and groans echoed around the building as member after member dropped to the floor. It was all over in mere minutes.

I fell to my knees, trying to stop the blood flow from a gun wound on my arm, as Leo surveyed the area. Mickey was limping since he twisted his ankle, Raph was breathing heavily and Don looked exhausted.

"That's looks like all of them." He said, also out of breath as he put his swords away.

I surveyed the building as Leo went after the leader. There was blood everywhere, bodies littered like random tossed paper and you could hear the beating of your own heart in the aftermath. I hated doing this, but my four brothers could be very convincing sometimes.

I got up and took out my phone, dialling the police as my brothers began to tie up the members, keeping the leader separate. I made up a small lie as to how I got to the warehouse and what occurred, making sure there was no place for a possible change in my story. Once they told me they were on their way, I called my brothers.

"Guys! They're coming!"

Mickey quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and placed it in the leader's palm before we rushed off, sirens blaring in the distance.

#?#?#?#?#?#?#

When we finally got home, we found Father waiting for us. I could tell from his stance that we were in big trouble. His fingers were tapping his cane, his eyes showed anger and the grunt he made in greeting only confirmed my suspicions. We were screwed.

"I hope you have a decent explanation for this one." He said, eyeing each of us in turn. Leo wanted answer, to explain what happened, but he couldn't as Father cut it. "'Glad to be of service, your friendly neighbourhood heroes.' Whose letter was that?"

I glanced over as Mickey raised a quivering hand and that's when our fate was sealed.

#?#?#?#?#?#?#

The Shredder stood by the window, gazing into the ocean of lights. It was past midnight but people were still awake, enjoying the nightlife. It was amazing how people remained unaware of that that were around them, beneath them, _among_ them. It was something she sometimes simply could not believe.

A small, almost soundless, thud entered her thoughts and her gaze shifted to the ninja reflected in her window. Bowing in submission, the ninja waited patiently to be addressed.

"And?"

"Your plan succeeded. The decoys were taken out and the girl survived. However, she was with _them_."

The Shredder said nothing, thinking over the events. This girl surely had talent as those were the most powerful weapons she's ever laid her hands on and this girl escaped unharmed...almost. The only problem now were those turtles. She can't get near her unless _they_ were taken out first.

"Follow her, take note of her routine. I need a way to reach her and talk to her without any disturbance, _privately_."

The ninja disappeared with a nod and the Shredder sighed. Her army was lacking both number and skill, she seemed perfect. She was human, had exceptional abilities with a chain – the most difficult of all weapons to master – and she was still young. She could still mould her into a warrior of her liking. It's just a shame the turtles won't be around to see it.


End file.
